Even in Death
by Magick Dreamweaver
Summary: She'll stop at nothing to reach him again, even through the shadowy veil of death. Ran x Shinichi, Oneshot.


A/n: Hey everyone! This is just a littlesomething I wrote last Valentines Day, and finally decided to post. Actually, it wasn't a song-fic till today when I stumbled across these lyrics and they kind of jumped up and bit me in the nose...err…Anyhow, this isn't meant to be anything more than a one shot, dealing with the "what if" Shinichi was killed. Apoligies for not giving any real background info, guess you'll just have to use your imagination there. I am deeply sorry if I offend anyone by this, I love Shinichi /Ran. Please tell me what you think, good, bad, or anything in-between, I want to know people! Feel free to unleash your pyromaniactical side and flame away. lol.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything worth mentioning, including Shinichi, Ran, or anyone else from Case Closed, nor the song "Even in Death" by Evanescence…why must life be so cruel?

"My life closed twice before its close;  
It yet remains to see  
If Immortality unveil  
A third event to me,  
So huge, so hopeless to conceive,  
As these that twice befell.  
Parting is all we know of heaven,  
And all we need of hell."

-Emily Dickinson

A graveyard sat in silence, deep green ivy covering the lone stones, giving a solemn feeling to this quiet place. The gentle breeze picked up, scattering the autumn leaves across the dry, browned grass.

Under a sakura tree the chimes danced with the wind, playing that old familiar tune; it had once been a sort of comfort, but now only brought back those hated bittersweet memories. One soul sat in solitude, her black dress reaching below the ankles, as waves of chocolate brown hair fell gingerly across lowered shoulders. Clinched in her fist was a single white rose, its petals delicately touching the surface of the hard stone. All was still as the unspoken words that she had held in for so long finally came tumbling out. It began with only one question though….

"Why?"

"Why did you leave me like this?"

She couldn't help but suppress the sob. The pain was too heavy for even her to accept. She wasn't weak, far from it actually, but life had lost all point now.

Slowly, standing to her feet and releasing her grip upon the flower, she reached for an object lying prostrate on the ground. Her cold, slender hands tightened as they felt the cool leather of the swords sheathe. It had belonged to her family for generations, dating back to even the majie era, so much it and its bearer have been through. And now, the weapon belonged to her.

This was it. This is what she had been waiting for. This is what she came here to do. It was the only way. Death was cruel in tempting the bond between her and her beloved, but now, now she would win the fight, even if it meant sacrificing her own life for it. No matter what…nothing could lead her from the dark, lonely void that had become her destiny.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

As the kanta drew up, the air seemed to grow cold, all time stood still in only that moment, like the world had stopped spinning.

The maiden took a deep breath, tasting the crisp air as it passed upon her lips and filled heavily within her lungs, taking in the sweet, sweet scent of roses, as though it very well might be her last. She glanced at the grave once more, 'nothing but marble stone.' Half way between laughing and sobbing, her thoughts were empty and focused; she had made up her mind, and would not be persuaded otherwise.

Then, as sharp as lighting, she plunged the blade deep into her chest; feeling as the bone broke, as the metal penetrated through her heart, as the blood, warm and crimson, dripped into the earth, mixing with the thirsty soil.

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
_

The lost one fell to her knees. The cemetery was fading, dimmer and dimmer now, and soon, she knew, would finally vanish all together. It was dusk, however only a single star shone brightly in the painted heavens. But this, she noticed not; her crystal gaze was fixated to an unknown place, one in which little could compare and no words would begin to describe. Then, she saw him…right there beside her, his smiling face and gentle eyes welcoming to an eternal home. With one last dying breath she grimaced at the pain, although unquestionably happy eyes filled with tears, and whispered a final word to this world, her spirit long gone… there was no coming back now, no second chances, no regrets.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

The graveyard was silent once more. No sound passed through the iron-clad gate, except for that of the crickets' chirp. Soft and rhythmic, as though nothing had ever taken place in this cruel world. Time does that, and now, night slipped in and the faint sound of chimes could be heard, the peaceful melody playing softly, as though to remember the two souls who had finally found each other at last.

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
People die, but real love is forever._

_A/N;_Hope you liked it, please don't be too angry with me.

_

* * *

_


End file.
